


Ash & Cameron's Steamy Relaxation

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Air Bed Sex, Anal Sex, Bathing Suits, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Inn, Hot Springs Inn Sex, Hot Springs Inn Suite, Kissing, M/M, MooMoo Milk, Oral Sex, Private Room, Private Room Sex, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, blowjob, handjob, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ash & Cameron arrive back in the Unova Region, where Ash took Cameron to a hot springs that once was a hot sand bath as they both would have a wild steamy good time





	Ash & Cameron's Steamy Relaxation

Ash & Cameron’s Steamy Relaxation

Ash & Cameron are back in the Unova Region as Ash is taking Cameron to Dan’s family’s Hot Spring Inn, the one where a wild Sandile with sunglasses had warn them about the geysers. Once Ash & Cameron enter the inn, Dan was shock to see Ash again as he ran towards him.

Dan: Ash! Is that really you?

Ash: It sure is. How have you been doing?

Dan: I’m doing great. I see that you brought a friend with you.

Ash: That’s right. Dan, I would like you to meet Cameron. I’ve meet him after the Junior Cup was over.

Cameron: It’s very nice to meet you, Dan. Ash has told me great things about this awesome inn.

Dan: I bet. I’m guess that you came here to relax.

Ash: That’s right. Cameron & I decided to come back to the Unova Region, so we can catch up with each other while soaking & relaxing in the hot springs.

Cameron: Dan! Is it true that your inn once was a hot sand bath inn?

Dan: That’s right. People love it. I was sad that me & my family lost the hot sand baths, but am excited that we now have hot springs.

Cameron: Awesome. I can’t wait to soak in your family’s famous hot springs.

Dan: First, let me check you & Ash into the inn.

Ash: Thank you so much, Dan.

Dan would do just that as he registers Ash & Cameron into the inn as Dan would also show them to their private room. Once Dan open Ash & Cameron’s private room, Ash & Cameron couldn’t believe how big their room is as they both enter.

Dan: If you need anything please don’t be afraid to ask me.

Ash & Cameron: We won’t.

Once Dan closes the door behind him, Ash & Cameron imminently starts stripping out of their clothes until they both were completely naked. Ash & Cameron saw each other’s naked body as they both blush as they both quickly put their bathing suits on.

Ash: Ready to hit the hot springs, Cameron?

Cameron: I sure am, Ash.

Ash would open the door as he & Cameron exit their luxurious room as they both head towards the hot springs. Once they got outside both Ash & Cameron were shocked to see that there was no room for them. Dan would be walking by as he notices that Ash & Cameron are just standing there.

Dan: Is everything okay, guys?

Ash: Sadly, no.

Cameron: There’s no room for us to get in.

Dan: Don't you worry. My family & I created a special spot just in case Ash would ever come to my family hot springs inn. Follow me.

Ash & Cameron would follow Dan as he told them to a very special private area where no one can see them. Ash & Cameron are in shock as they can’t believe that they get an entire section all to themselves as they both step foot into the hot springs as Ash & Cameron let out a moan of relief as he sat & relax.

Dan: What do you guys think?

Ash: I think this is perfect.

Cameron: I agree. Thanks you so much, Dan.

Dan: You’re welcome. I’ll come back & check up on you guys. Enjoy the hot springs.

Ash & Cameron: We will.

Once Dan was gone, Ash & Cameron would start relaxing in the hot springs. Ash & Cameron sat side by side to each other as Cameron decided to have a little fun with Ash. Cameron slowly slips his hand right through Ash’s bathing suit as he grabs hold of Ash’s penis. Ash let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Cameron’s hand touching his penis.

Ash: What the heck, Cameron!?! Why are you touching my penis?

Cameron: I thought it would be a great idea to release some of our sexual feelings for each other while relaxing.

Ash: What if someone comes by & catches us.

Cameron: Don’t worry. We’ll stop what we’re doing & smile at them as they continue walking.

Ash: I guess that could work, but you’re going to release my sexual feelings then you should too.

Ash quickly slips his hand right through Cameron’s bathing suit as he squeezes Cameron’s penis. Cameron let out a breathtaking gasp as he was shock to feel how tightly Ash is squeezing on his penis. Ash & Cameron soon start giving each other a handjob as they both quickly start moaning in pleasure. Ash & Cameron’s moans quickly turn into deep breaths as the heat from the hot springs & the sexual excitement between them is building. Ash & Cameron soon felt their penises releasing their pre-cum inside their bathing suits in the hot springs water. Ash & Cameron quickly turn their heads as they both couldn’t hold their sexual feelings for each other anymore as they both smack their lips together & start making out with each other as they both start tongue kissing each other. Ash & Cameron start moaning deeply into each other’s mouths as they continue to masturbate each other. Ash & Cameron look deeply into each other’s eyes as they both finally reach their limits as they both viciously squirt their white hot gooey cum into each other’s hands inside the other’s bathing suit in the hot springs, but the warm hot water quickly dissolves their orgasms. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their lips away from each other as they gently remove their hands out of each other’s bathing suit. Once they turn their heads, they both gasp as they were shock to see Dan.

Dan: Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Cameron: How long were you watching us?

Dan: Not that long. I’m sorry if I scared you.

Ash: Don’t apologize.

Dan: Okay than. I’ll let you two continue enjoying the hot springs.

Cameron: Thanks again, Dan.

Once Dan was gone, Ash & Cameron went back to their relaxation. As the sun starts setting, Ash & Cameron quickly exit the hot springs as they both felt super refresh. They both slowly walk towards their luxurious hotel room. Once they enter, they both remove their bathing suits as they both hop onto the bed in the nude.

Cameron: Man! Those hot springs were amazing.

Ash: I told you so.

Cameron: I’m glad that you brought me back to Unova to experience it.

Ash: Me too.

Cameron: What should do now?

Ash: We can always have sex on their luxurious bed if you want.

Cameron: Heck yeah!

Ash: Great! Let’s do a 69.

Cameron: I’m now with that & if you don’t mind, I would like to be top.

Ash: Whatever you want, Cameron.

Ash & Cameron quickly move their bodies around as Ash is laying flat on his back on the luxurious bed as Cameron slowly gets on top of Ash’s body facing the opposite direction as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. They both slowly devour each other’s penises with their warm soft lips as they both instantly start bobbing their heads up & down while deeply sucking the other. Ash & Cameron miss sucking each other’s penises as they both start let out deeply moans as they continue to suck each other. Once they both found their rhythm, they both soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. They both tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both wrap their lips even tighter as they use every ounce of strength in their lips to suck each other. Ash & Cameron are gripping the bed sheets as their bodies have reach their limits as they both squirt their white hot gooey cum deep into each other’s mouths. They both felt each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both swallow each other’s boy milk. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises. Cameron would then slowly his body right off of Ash’s.

Cameron: Man! I sure have miss sucking that penis of yours, Ash.

Ash: Same here.

Cameron: My body is begging for you to feed me your delicious boy milk, so please insert your penis inside of me.

Ash: As you wish, Cameron.

Ash & Cameron quickly move their bodies around as Cameron is now laying flat on his back on the luxurious bed as he sticks his legs up into the air as he’s showing off his anus. Ash gasps as he was shock to see Cameron’s hot sexy anus as he felt his face turning red as he positions his penis right at Cameron’s anus. Cameron gasp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus as Ash then quickly grabs a hold of Cameron’s ankles as he instantly start thrusting himself forward. Cameron starts moaning as he could feel his anus being ripped apart then let out a gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through as it now inside his body. Ash continues to thrust as he rams his penis deep inside of Cameron. Cameron is breathing heavily as he grip the bed sheets as tightly as possibly as he felt his body being rock by Ash’s hard thrusts. Ash smiles down at Cameron as he then let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cameron. Cameron moan as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his entrance starts sealing up. Ash gasps as he felt Cameron’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his best friend. Ash continues to pound Cameron as he starts breathing hard then starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Cameron. Cameron gasp as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash was stun to see how much boy milk Cameron squirted onto himself as he quickly let go of Cameron’s ankles as they flop down onto the luxurious bed as Ash slowly lay on top of Cameron’s wet gooey cum cover body. As Ash & Cameron rest, Ash’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Cameron’s anus then rest of Ash’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out as it leak onto the luxurious bed. Once they both woke up, Ash & Cameron look directly into each other’s eyes & smile.

Cameron: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome.

Cameron: I’m guess that your body is telling you that it wants my penis inside you. Am I right?

Ash: Of course.

Cameron: Brace yourself for a wild pounding, Ash.

Ash: Oh, I will.

Ash & Cameron quickly move their bodies around as Ash is on his hands & knees on the luxurious bed as Cameron is right behind Ash. Cameron quickly positions his penis right at Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as he felt the tip of Cameron’s penis touching his anus as Cameron then places his hands onto Ash’s hips. Cameron took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself into Ash. Ash starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt his anus being force open by Cameron’s penis then Ash let out a gasp as he felt Cameron’s penis sliding right on through as it now inside Ash. Cameron is breathing a bit heavy as he continues to thrust himself into Ash as he rams deep inside his best friend. Ash grip the bed sheets as tightly as he could as he felt Cameron’s penis moving deep inside him while also feeling his body moving in sync with Cameron’s thrusts. Cameron continues pounding away at Ash as he soon releases his pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt Cameron’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing & his anus quickly seal its entrance with Cameron’s penis still inside. Cameron gasp as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing on his penis as still kept on pounding away at Ash. Cameron is breathing super hard as he continues to pound Ash, but his body is burning up then he suddenly screams on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt the rapid flow of Cameron’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over the luxurious bed. Once they both were done, Cameron slowly removes his hands off of Ash’s hips then slowly pulls his penis out of Ash’s anus. Ash let out a sigh of relief as he was happy that Cameron’s penis was no longer inside his body, but starts moaning as he felt the flow of Cameron’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leak onto the luxurious bed. Cameron was surprise to see how much he squirted into Ash.

Cameron: You alright, Ash?

Ash: I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

Cameron: You’re welcome. I’m feeling sleepy.

Ash: Me too. You ready to go to sleep?

Cameron: Absolutely.

Ash: Let’s crawl in & snuggle together.

Cameron: Okay.

Ash & Cameron quickly crawl themselves underneath the luxurious bed sheets as they quickly snuggle their bodies together as they both quickly fell asleep. The very next morning, Ash & Cameron both let out a big yawn as they slowly open their eyes as they were happy to see each other.

Ash: Good morning, Cameron.

Cameron: Good morning, Ash.

Ash: Yesterday was exciting.

Cameron: You can say that again.

As they both smile at each other, Dan suddenly enters the room.

Dan: Oh! I’m sorry guys. I hope that I was interpreting anything.

Ash: You weren’t, Dan. How are you doing this morning?

Dan: I’m doing great. What about you two?

Cameron: We’re doing awesome.

Dan: That’s great news.

Ash & Cameron soon quickly got out of bed as Dan was shock to see both of them naked.

Dan: Wow! You both look absolutely amazing in the nude.

Ash: Thanks, Dan.

Cameron: Ash. Has Dan seen you naked before?

Ash: Of course. We even had sex.

Cameron: Wow!

Dan: That’s right & Ash was the one who took my virginity.

Cameron: You didn’t tell me about that.

Ash: I guess it slip my mind.

Cameron: I’ll forgive you.

Dan: I know this is sudden, but I would like to have sex with each of you.

Ash: I don’t have a problem with that.

Cameron: Me either & since Ash was the one who took your virginity, I say that you two have sex first. I’ll go soak that private hot springs area for a bit. You two have some fun now.

Ash & Dan: We will.

Cameron quickly grabs his bathing suit & puts it on as he exits his luxurious suite leaving Ash & Dan all by themselves.

Dan: I’m glad that you came back to the Unova Region, Ash.

Ash: Me too. How have you been, Dan?

Dan: I’m doing alright

Ash: That’s good. You ready to have sex?

Dan: Absolutely.

Dan quickly strips out of his clothes as he was now completely naked just like Ash. They both onto the luxurious bed as Ash lay flat on his back on the luxurious bed with his head on a pillow as Dan is face to face with Ash’s penis. Dan was extremely happy to see Ash’s penis again as he took a deep breath & slowly wrap his lips around it. Ash gasp as he felt Dan’s warm soft lips on his penis as Dan firmly wraps them around Ash’s penis. Dan then slowly starts bobbing his head up & down on Ash’s penis as he starts sucking on it. Ash starts moaning as he miss feeling Dan’s warm hot mouth as he grips the bed sheets as tightly as possible as he feels Dan’s warm soft lips moving up & down on his penis. Dan continues to suck away at Ash’s penis when Ash gasps as he releases his pre-cum inside of Dan’s mouth. Dan tasted Ash’s pre-cum as he sucks even more of Ash’s penis. Ash moans would let out some whimpers as he toss & turn all over the luxurious bed until he screams on the top of his lungs as he violently fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Dan’s mouth. Dan felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallow all of it. Once Ash was done, Dan slowly pulls his lips off of Ash’s penis. Dan then crawls his way up to Ash as he smiles at him.

Dan: Did you miss me sucking your penis?

Ash: I sure did & you did an awesome job, Dan.

Dan: I’m glad that you like it.

Ash: Are you ready for me to pound you?

Dan: Yes, Ash!

Dan quickly got off of Ash’s body as they both move around as Dan is laying flat on his back on the luxurious bed & his head on a pillow as he stick his legs up into the air as he’s revealing his anus to Ash. Ash felt his face getting redder once he saw Dan’s anus. Ash sat down on the luxurious bed as he was sitting right in front of Dan as he quickly position his penis right at Dan’s anus. Dan gasp as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus as Dan quickly grabs a hold of the luxurious bed sheets. Ash then grabs place Dan’s legs onto his shoulder as he place his hands onto Dan’s knees. Ash took a deep breath as thrust himself deep inside of Dan. Dan moan as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Ash’s penis then let out a massive gasp as he felt Ash’s penis sliding right on through as it now inside Dan. Dan was stun to feel Ash’s penis inside his body as Ash continues to pound Dan. Dan moans to the pleasure of Ash pounding his sweet body again in his family’s hot spring inn. Ash smile right at Dan as he was happy to see that Dan was having the time of his life. Ash is breathing at a steady until he releases his pre-cum inside of Dan. Dan gasps as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus starts squeezing on Ash’s penis. Ash gasps as he felt Dan’s anus squeezing on his penis, but continues to pound him. Dan grips the bed sheets even tighter as he knew that things are going to get very intense. Ash is breathing even harder as he use every ounce of his strength then let out a massive moan as he felt his penis squirting its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Dan. Dan gasp as he felt the flow of Ash’s hot boy milk entering his body as it causes his body to gush out his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ash had his mouth wide open as he forgot how much Dan can squirt when having an orgasm. Once they both done, Ash remove Dan’s legs off of his shoulder as he then gently pull his penis out of Dan’s anus. Dan gasp as he no longer felt Ash’s penis inside his body, but starts moaning as he felt the flow of Ash’s warm boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak right onto the luxurious bed.

Dan: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. I’m glad that I could please you.

Dan: You absolutely have. Now I’m ready for a wild blowjob from you.

Ash: As you wish, Dan.

Ash & Dan quickly move their bodies as Dan is now standing up on the luxurious bed while Ash is on his knees on the luxurious as he’s face to face with Dan’s penis. Ash smiled as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Dan’s penis. Dan gasps as he felt his penis being devoured by Ash’s warm hot mouth. Ash firmly wraps tightly around Dan’s penis as he slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking away at it. Ash quickly put his hands onto Dan’s hips as he bobbles his head at a steady pace. Dan is breathing at a steady pace as he was happy that Ash is sucking his penis then he suddenly let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash tasted Dan’s pre-cum as gently suck more of Dan’s penis. Dan felt his body shaking as he tries to keep his body up while Ash still sucking on his penis. Ash kept sucking away at Dan’s penis until Dan moans on the top of his lungs as his squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash felt the flow of Dan’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows it. Once Dan was done, Ash gently removes his lips off of Dan’s penis as Dan suddenly collapses down onto the bed as he was out of breath.

Ash: You alright, Dan?

Dan: I’m fine. Just feel a little drain.

Ash: I’m glad that you’re alright.

Dan: Thank you for caring about me, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. Do you think that you got enough strength left to pound me?

Dan: I sure do.

Ash: Alright. Then let’s get started.

Ash & Dan quickly move their bodies around as Ash is on his knees as he lies on top on a massive pillow. Dan would be right behind Ash as he positions his penis right at Ash’s anus. Ash gasps as he felt the tip of Dan’s penis touching his anus. Dan would slowly place his hands onto Ash’s hips as he took a deep breath thrusts himself into Ash. Ash let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Dan’s penis trying to slide right on through his anus as Ash then let out moan as he did feel Dan’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside his body. Dan starts breathing heavily as he tries to calm himself down as he happy that he got his penis into Ash. Once Dan has calmed down, he slowly starts thrusting himself into Ash as his penis goes deep inside of Ash. Ash starts moaning as he miss feeling Dan’s warm hot penis inside his body as he felt his body being rocked by Dan’s thrusts. Dan continues to take deep breaths as he continues to pound Ash, but Dan soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasp as he felt Dan’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & Ash’s anus quickly wrap itself around Dan’s penis. Dan gasp as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he still continues to pound away at Ash. Dan starts moaning as he felt his body getting hotter & hotter until he couldn’t take much more as he scream on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ash. Ash gasps as he felt the flow of Dan’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers Ash’s body to squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his body & the very large pillow that he was laying on. Once they both were done, Dan’s hips slip right off of Ash’s hips as he collapses on top of Ash’s body as they both pass out. While they both are resting, Dan’s penis slowly starts shrinking as it slips right out of Ash’s anus then the rest of Dan’s boy milk leak out of Ash’s anus as it drips down onto the luxurious bed. Ash would wake up first as he felt Dan still fast asleep on top of him. Ash gently & quietly moves his body around as he laid Dan on his back on top of large pillow. Ash quietly hops off the luxurious bed as he put on his bathing suit. Ash then quietly sneaks out of his room as he head towards the private hot spring where Cameron was at. Ash found Cameron, he hop into the hot springs as he let out a sigh of relief.

Cameron: I’m guess that you & Dan had a great time.

Ash: We sure did. Now it’s your turn & please be very gently with him.

Cameron: Okay, Ash.

Cameron hops out of the hot springs as he heads back to his & Ash’s suite. Once he got back to his suite, Cameron opens the door as he was shock to see that Dan was sleeping naked on top of a very large pillow as he quietly closes the door behind him. Cameron then slides his bathing suit down to his feet as he step out of them as he was now naked in his suite. Once he was naked, Cameron quietly tosses his bathing suit onto a chair as he tiptoe his way towards the luxurious bed. Cameron quietly climbs up onto the luxurious bed as he got close to Dan’s penis. Cameron couldn’t believe how cute Dan’s penis is as he gently wraps his lips around Dan’s soft penis. Dan let out a gasp as he continues to sleep. Cameron got scared as he didn’t know what Dan would do if he caught him. Cameron slowly starts sucking away at Dan’s penis as Dan toss & turns all over the oversize bed. Cameron was surprise as he felt Dan’s penis getting bigger inside his mouth as he continues to suck Dan’s penis. Dan starts breathing heavily as he soon release his pre-cum inside of Cameron’s mouth. Cameron tasted Dan’s pre-cum as he continues Dan’s penis. Cameron now start bobbing his head up & down on Dan’s penis as Dan’s body is shaking then Dan woke up as he moan on the top of his lungs as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cameron’s mouth. Cameron felt the rapidness flow of Dan’s boy milk entering his mouth as swallows all of it. Once Dan was done, Cameron slowly removes his lips off of Dan’s penis. Dan slowly sits up as he was surprise to see that Cameron had just given him a blowjob while he was still fast asleep.

Dan: Thank you for that wonderful blowjob, Cameron.

Cameron: You’re not mad at me?

Dan: Absolutely not.

Cameron: I heard that you & Ash had a great time.

Dan: We sure did, but now you get to have some fun with me. Are you ready?

Cameron: You bet I’m ready.

Dan: Great! Let’s get into position & get started.

Dan & Cameron quickly move their bodies as Cameron is laying flat on his back on the oversize pillow as he sticks his legs up into the air as he’s showing his anus. Dan felt his face turning bright red as he’s seeing another boy’s anus that’s not Ash’s. Dan quickly got onto his knees as he positions his penis right at Cameron’s anus. Cameron gasps as he felt the tip of Dan’s penis touching his anus. Dan quickly grabs a hold of Cameron’s ankles as he took a deep breath & thrust himself into Cameron. Cameron let out a gasp as he feels Dan’s penis trying to slide right on through his anus then Cameron let out a moan as he felt Dan’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside of Cameron. Both Cameron & Dan are breathing heavily as they both try to catch their breath. Once they both have fully got their breath, Dan took another deep breath as he starts thrusting himself into Cameron. Cameron gasps as he felt Dan’s penis moving inside his body. All Cameron can do is to enjoy the pounding. Dan continues thrusting at a steady pace as smiles at Cameron. Cameron saw Dan smiling at him as he smiles right back at Dan. Dan was happy that Cameron was smiling back at him, but he soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cameron. Cameron gasp as he felt Dan’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus starts sealing its entrance with Dan’s penis still inside of him. Dan gasps as he felt Cameron’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Ash’s friend. Dan is feeling hot as he starts thrusting a bit faster until he moans on the top of his lungs as he starts firing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cameron. Cameron gasps as he felt the flow of Dan’s boy milk entering his body as the warmness of Dan’s boy milk causes Cameron to release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Dan quickly let go of Cameron’s ankles as Cameron’s legs flop down onto the luxurious bed as Dan collapses on top of Cameron’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both faint. While they both remain out cold, Dan’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Cameron’s anus then the rest of Dan’s boy milk slowly starts oozing its way out of Cameron’s anus as it drips down onto the luxurious bed. Cameron & Dan slowly woke up as they both look at each other & smile.

Cameron: Wow! Ash was right. You truly know how to please a guy.

Dan: You really mean it?

Cameron: I sure do.

Dan: Thank you so much, Cameron.

Cameron: You’re welcome. Are you to suck my penis crazy?

Dan: Absolutely.

Cameron: Let’s get into a better position & do this.

Dan & Cameron quickly move their bodies around as Cameron is sitting on the luxurious bed as he spread his legs wide open as Dan is laying flat on his stomach as he’s face to face with Cameron’s penis. Dan smiled as he took a deep breath as he wraps his lips around Cameron’s penis. Cameron gasps as he felt Dan’s warm soft lips on his penis. Dan slowly sucks the rest of Cameron’s penis into his mouth as he then start bobbing his head up & down on Cameron’s penis as he starts sucking on it. Cameron starts moaning as he couldn’t believe that he’s feeling Dan’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Dan couldn’t believe how warm & soft Cameron’s penis as he continues to suck away at it. Cameron is enjoying himself until he let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Dan’s mouth. Dan tasted Cameron’s pre-cum as he firmly wraps his lips even tighter around Cameron’s penis as he continues to suck & bobble on it. Cameron is breathing a bit heavy as he felt his body shaking, but the warmness of Dan’s mouth got to him as he moan & start squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Dan’s mouth. Dan felt the flow of Cameron’s boy milk entering his mouth as swallows all of it. Once Cameron was done, Dan slowly pulls his lips off of Cameron’s penis as Dan got himself up off the luxurious bed as he too was sitting as he was now face to face with Cameron.

Cameron: Wow! You sure got a hot mouth. No wonder why Ash tells me that you’re awesome at giving blowjobs.

Dan: Ash really said that.

Cameron: He sure did.

Dan: I should thank him.

Cameron: Before you do that, I think it’s only fair that I get to pound you.

Dan: Of course. I can’t wait to feel your hot penis inside of me.

Cameron & Dan quickly move their bodies around as Dan is laying flat on his back on the luxurious bed as Cameron lies on top of Dan’s hot sexy body. Dan couldn’t believe how warm & soft Cameron’s body is as Cameron quickly positions his penis right at Dan’s anus. Dan gasps as he felt the tip of Cameron’s penis touching his anus. Cameron look stare at Dan as he slowly place his lips onto Dan’s. Dan was surprise to feel Cameron’s lips as Cameron thrust himself into Dan. Dan gasp into Cameron’s mouth as he felt his anus being force open by Cameron’s penis then let out a gasp into Cameron’s mouth as he felt Cameron’s penis slowly sliding right on through his anus as it now inside his body. Dan couldn’t believe that he’s feeling Cameron’s warm hot penis inside his body as Cameron starts thrusting himself into Dan. Dan starts moaning into Cameron’s mouth as he quickly wrap himself around Cameron’s body. Cameron was surprise to feel Dan wrapping his body around him as he continues to pound Dan while making out with him. Dan would feel Cameron’s tongue inside his mouth as they tongue wrestle as it causes their mouths to leak out saliva. Cameron kept on humping away at Dan as he suddenly let out a gasp into Dan’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Dan. Dan gasp into Cameron’s mouth as he felt Cameron’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly starts tensing up & his anus squeeze its entrance close with Cameron’s penis still inside. Cameron gasps as he felt Dan’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Dan. Cameron would start thrusting a bit rougher as he rams his penis deeper into Dan. Dan squeezes himself even tighter around Cameron’s body as he could feel Cameron’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body. Cameron & Dan felt their bodies burning up as it causes Cameron to moan inside of Dan’s mouth as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Dan. Dan gasp into Cameron’s mouth as he felt the flow of Cameron’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Dan to moan inside of Cameron’s mouth as Dan violently squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Cameron’s bodies. Once they both were done, Cameron slowly pull his lips off of Dan’s as he then rest his head onto Dan’s shoulder as they both soon pass out. After 45 minutes went by, Ash was done soaking in the hot springs as he heads to his suite. Once he opens the door, he was shock to see Dan & Cameron fast sleep on the luxurious bed. Ash quickly slide his bathing suit down to his feet as he steps out of them. Ash would grab his bathing suit as he tosses them where Cameron’s bathing suit is. Once he has removed his bathing suit, Ash was completely naked as he hops onto the luxurious bed as he woke Cameron & Dan up.

Ash: Hey guys! It’s time to wake up.

Dan & Cameron let out a yawn as Cameron slowly lift his head off of Dan’s shoulder as they both look at each other & smile then they both notice Ash.

Ash: It looks like you two had a blast.

Dan: We sure did.

Cameron: You were right, Ash. Dan knows how to please a guy.

Ash: I told you, but I think it’s about time we clean up.

Cameron gently remove his shrunken soft penis out of Dan’s anus as Dan starts moaning as he felt the flow of Cameron’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the luxurious bed. All 3 boys remove themselves off of the luxurious bed.

Dan: Before we clean up, I say that we all drink a nice cold bottle of MooMoo Milk.

Ash: Okay.

Cameron: Now that you mention it, I’m a bit thirsty.

Dan would walk over to the mini refrigerator as opens it & pull out 3 cold bottles of MooMoo Milk. Once he got the MooMoo Milk, Dan quickly close the mini refrigerator as he head back with the bottles.

Dan: Here you go guys.

Ash & Cameron: Thank you.

Once each of them grab their own bottle of MooMoo Milk, they uncap the bottle as they all chug down the icy cold drink. Once they all drank their MooMoo Milk, they all let out a sigh of relief as they all were happy that they got something inside of them.

Dan: Before I forget, I did a few upgrades to the bathroom since the last time you were here, Ash.

Ash: I can’t wait to see your upgrades.

Ash, Cameron & Dan would walk towards the bathroom. Once Ash opens the bathroom door, he & Cameron were shock to see what kind of changes Dan & his family has made to the bathroom. Dan & his family made the bathroom bigger & added an air bed just in case their guest wants to have some fun.

Ash: Wow! You & your family sure have made some changes since the last time I was here.

Cameron: Why did you put an air bed in the bathroom, Dan?

Dan: Just in case our guest wants to have some fun.

Ash: Now that you mention it, I say we all have a wild threesome on that air bed.

Cameron: I’m now with that.

Dan: I like that idea.

Ash: Great! Let’s all get wet then we’ll get started.

Dan & Cameron: Okay.

Once they all got wet, they all hop onto the air bed as Ash had an idea.

Ash: If you guys don’t mind, I think it’s only fair that you two should do a 69 while I pound Dan.

Cameron: I don’t have a problem with that.

Dan: Me either.

Ash: Great! Let’s all get into position & do this.

Cameron would lay flat on the air bed as Dan slowly lays on top of him facing the opposite direction as they both quickly devour each other’s penises into their mouths. They both soon start sucking each other as Ash quickly got on his knees as they were close to Cameron’s head. Ash then positions his penis right at Dan’s anus, but it suddenly slips right on through as it now inside of Dan. Dan gasps while having Cameron’s penis inside his mouth as he felt Ash’s penis now inside his body. Ash quickly places his hands onto Dan’s hips as he starts pounding him. Dan & Cameron continue to suck each other while Ash slowly starts thrusting himself into Dan. Dan couldn’t believe his luck as he’s in a 69 with Cameron while being pounded by Ash. Cameron & Dan soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouth then Ash would gasp as he also releases his pre-cum inside of Dan. Dan whimper as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus wrap itself around Ash’s penis. Ash gasps as he felt Dan’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to Dan. Dan & Cameron are sucking more of each other as Ash is using every ounce of his strength to pound Dan. Ash is breathing hard as he heat hot got to him as he moan on the top of his lungs as release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Dan. Dan gasps while having Cameron’s penis inside his mouth as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body. Dan gasp causes vibrations onto Cameron’s penis as it causes Cameron to gasp as well as it vibrates Dan’s penis. The vibrations causes them to fire their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths. Dan & Cameron were shock to taste how warm & sweet each other’s boy milk is as they both swallow all of it. Once they all were done, Ash slowly pulls his penis out of Dan’s anus as Dan then quickly got off of Cameron’s body as he stood up on the air bed as he starts moaning as he felt Ash’s boy milk oozing its way out of his anus as it leak onto the air bed.

Ash: Sorry about that.

Dan: Don’t worry about it. I’m glad that you actually did it.

Cameron: Thank you for that wonderful 69, Dan.

Dan: You’re welcome, Cameron. If you’re not too tired, I would like to ride your penis while I suck Ash’s penis.

Cameron: Go right ahead, Dan.

Dan: Thank you.

Dan quickly got down onto the air bed as he position himself where he’s now on his knees as he positions his anus right above Cameron’s penis. Dan took a deep breath as he slowly lowers himself down onto Cameron’s penis. Dan gasp as he felt the tip of Cameron’s penis touching his anus then quickly turn into a loud moan as he instant slip down onto Cameron’s penis as Cameron would also gasp. Ash slowly got up as he walks over towards Dan. Once Ash got to Dan, Dan would be inches away from Ash’s penis. Dan took a deep breath as he devour Ash’s penis into his mouth as firmly wraps his lips around it. Ash let out a breathtaking gasp as he was shock to feel his entire penis being devoured by Dan’s warm hot mouth. Dan would then grab a hold of Ash’s hands as he slowly starts bouncing up & down on Cameron’s penis while bobbing his head back & forth as he sucks on Ash’s penis. Ash & Cameron are moaning like wild animals as Cameron couldn’t believe how wonderful Dan’s anus feels when he bounces up & down while Ash couldn’t believe how hot Dan’s mouth. Ash & Cameron soon both let out a gasps as Ash release his pre-cum inside of Dan’s mouth while Cameron release his pre-cum inside of Dan. Dan whimper while sucking Ash’s penis as he felt both Ash & Cameron’s pre-cum as his body quickly start tensing up & his anus quickly sealed itself with Cameron’s penis still inside. Cameron gasp as he felt Dan’s anus squeezing on his penis as he could feel Dan moving up & down on it. Ash would gasp as he felt the vibrations of Dan’s whimper onto his penis as he withstands the pleasure of an orgasm. Dan kept bouncing on Cameron’s penis while still sucking away at Ash’s penis. Ash & Cameron are now the ones whimpering as they try their best to enjoy the sexual excitement that Dan is giving them, but the pleasure had taken over as they both deeply moan on the top of his lungs as Ash gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Dan’s mouth while Cameron squirts his white hot gooey cum up into Dan. Dan stops bouncing on Cameron’s penis as he felt both Ash & Cameron’s boy milk entering his body as he swallows all of Ash’s boy milk. Once they all were done, Dan slowly pulls his lips off of Ash’s penis then let go of Ash’s hands. Once he no longer felt his penis inside of Dan’s mouth, Ash slowly removes himself off of the air bed. Dan took a deep breath as he slowly lifts himself up off of Cameron’s penis as he slowly stood & walk off the air bed. Once he was off, Dan starts moaning as he felt the flow of Cameron’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the bathroom floor. Cameron would roll onto his hands & knees as he crawls off the air bed.

Ash: Wow! That was an exciting threesome.

Dan: Agree.

Cameron: You were awesome, Dan.

Dan: Thanks, Cameron.

Cameron: You’re welcome. I say we wash up & get dress.

They all nod their heads as they all clean themselves up. Once they all were squeaky clean, they exit the bathroom feeling like fresh clean boys as all put their clothes back on as they all exit Ash & Cameron’s suite as they stood in front of the hot springs.

Dan: I hope you guys enjoyed your stay.

Ash: I sure did. What about you, Cameron?

Cameron: It was the best experience that I’ve ever had.

Dan: I’m glad that we could make it that way.

Ash: I hope to see you again, Dan.

Dan: Me too & Cameron, you’re always welcome back to my family’s hot springs inn.

Cameron: Thank you so much, Dan. I’ll remember that.

Ash & Cameron would wave goodbye to Dan as Ash & Cameron would go their separate ways.


End file.
